gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dogs
Dogs are domesticated animals that are featured in Grand Theft Auto V. They are also mentioned and heard in other titles in the Grand Theft Auto series. Description 3D Universe Dogs are never featured in any of the 3D Universe video games, but they are mentioned several times by in-game characters. A dog by the name of Hugo is mentioned on Chatterbox FM in GTA III. The dog is owned by Jane and Sam. In Grand Theft Auto III, it is mentioned in an article written for the game that Liberty City council has recently upheld a ban on dogs. Despite this, it is possible to hear a dog barking in Hepburn Heights as well, but the dog is never seen whatsoever, as this sound is merely a part of the background ambience noise. Dogs are also mentioned by Marty Chonks, owner of Bitch'n'Dog Food, claiming that the dogs of Liberty City will enjoy "a new flavor". In Grand Theft Auto Advance, Pat has a dog named Poochie, but he is only mentioned in the game. Also, there is a dog food factory in the Portland View area in this game. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Phil Collins mentions that his manager, Barry Mickelthwaite, previously managed a talking dog named Puddles. HD Universe In GTA IV, the sound of dogs barking is a scripted ambience noise in the game, but they can never be seen. Dogs are only mentioned by in-game characters, like Hossan, who has said that he will get a dog, Alex Chilton saying she owns a chihuahua named Valentino, and Kat Williams jokes that he's never seen a dog or cat before in Liberty City. Signs can be found around the city warning dog owners about letting their dogs foul on the street, with a fine of $1000. In GTA V, dogs are now physically seen in-game. Dogs are usually seen following their owner. Other times, dogs tend to spawn next to a house, while their owner sits nearby watching. Some dogs are known to attack the player if they or their owners are physically provoked, or if the player tries to invade their home. Some breeds, however, will simply run away from the player if they shoot or harm it. If they get separated from their owner in the city or elsewhere, they have been seen to walk back to their original house or any house to sit and wait. A player under attack, if unable to climb or flee, can save himself by beating, immolating or shooting the dog to death. A Stun Gun will neither kill a large dog nor discourage it from attacking, although the beast may be temporarily stunned. One of the two named dogs in Grand Theft Auto V is Chop, a Rottweiler owned by Lamar Davis. Franklin can engage in several activities with Chop, including walking him and playing fetch with a ball. The second is named Dexie, and owned by Kerry McIntosh. This dog is involved with the mission to retrieve a souvenir from her, in which Trevor chases the dog after it escapes, and steals its collar for the Vinewood-obsessed English tourists Nigel & Mrs. Thornhill. When switching into Franklin after Caida Libre, he may be found playing in a nearby field with a Rottweiler that looks exactly like Chop, but isn't (Chop's icon can still be seen back at Franklin's house). This may be a glitch, as once the player gains control of Franklin he cannot interact further with the dog, who proceeds to leave the vicinity. This isn't an issue in the enhanced version of the game. In the mission Risk Assessment, Franklin comes across a mysterious barking dog in Vinewood Hills, and seems to somehow understand its barking. The dog appears again in Uncalculated Risk, under similar circumstances. Sometimes, a West Highland Terrier can be seen walking around the cemetery at the Hill Valley Church in Pacific Bluffs. It will stop by a headstone with a bouquet of flowers laid next to it and remain there, presumably visiting the grave of its owner. The Ballas also own dogs. These dogs will attack the player if the Ballas have been provoked to attack. The dogs will also attack any nearby cops if they engage the Ballas. Canine involvement is particularly known to happen during altercations on Grove Street. Rednecks in Sandy Shores may also own a dog that will attack anyone who attacks its owner. A man will also frequently be seen walking his dog through the Sandy Shores Airfield. Also, it is possible to find Security Guards patrolling a vicinity with a guard dog that will engage the player if he engages the guard or commits a crime in the area. Dogs of various breeds can often be found by themselves or with their owners along the various beaches in San Andreas, such as those along the north side of Paleto Bay. Known Owners *Jane *Sam *Pat *Alex Chilton *Lamar Davis *De Santa family (formerly) *Francis "Lil Frankie" Ferguson *Kerry McIntosh *Jenny Mitchell *Rosby Wilkins *Ballas *Rednecks *Security Guards *Zeus Karachi Dog Breeds In GTA V, there are a total of seven different dog breeds (although five of them are exclusive to the enhanced version), ranging from Rottweilers, Golden Retrievers, Poodles, Border Collies, Huskies, Pugs and Westies. BorderCollie-GTAV-PS4.png|Border CollieEV GoldenRetriever-GTAV.png|Golden Retriever Husky-GTAV-PS4.png|HuskyEV Poodle-GTAV-PS4.png|PoodleEV Pug-GTAV-PS4.png|PugEV Rottweiler-NotChop-GTAV.jpg|Rottweiler WestHighlandTerrier-GTAV.png|West Highland TerrierEV ::EV - Enhanced version only. Gallery 250px-DogandOwners-GTAV.jpg|A dog seen in the first trailer with two people, presumably its owners. ChopMission-GTA5.jpg|Chop with Franklin and Lamar. Dexie-GTAV.jpg|Dexie, Kerry McIntosh's dog. PoodleGTAV.png|A Poodle as seen in one of the IGN 4th of November 2014 Screenshots for the Enhanced version of GTA V. Dog-GTAV.jpg|A Pug in the enhanced version. Trivia * In Grand Theft Auto IV, people sometimes say "I thought dogs were banned in this city!" if Niko does something aggressive. It's possible that this is a nod to GTA III and the aforementioned dog ban. * The mysterious dog which features in some of Dom Beasley's missions bears similarities to the title character in the classic Australian TV series Skippy the Bush Kangaroo as humans are able to understand the animal, more so to get help for someone in apparent distress. * If an NPC were to fire a weapon anywhere near a dog, it may become hostile towards the NPC and may maul him/her to death. This can lead to bizarre situations in which an NPC or the player shoots a gun near both LSPD officers and a dog, and finds themselves being chased by both. * The sound of a dog barking can be heard upon approaching Lester's house. This sound is likely a recording, as it has a looped quality to it, the actual dog is never seen, and Lester never appears with it at any point in Grand Theft Auto V or Grand Theft Auto Online. See Also *Lost Pets Navigation de:Hunde ru:Собаки pt:Cachorros fr:Chiens es:Perros Category:Animals Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Land Animals